


del dicho al hecho (from said to done)

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-31
Updated: 2004-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Sometimes it is a great joy just to listen to someone we love talking. (Vincent McNabb-Gods way of Mercy)





	del dicho al hecho (from said to done)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
del dicho al hecho (from said to done)

## del dicho al hecho (from said to done)

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. How much for the set? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.   


Author's Notes: I apologize for the list overload, but please bear with me (feel free to send angry emails and fling inanimate objects) until I catch up. Keep in mind that internet is a two hour bus ride away at the moment and I have to boil my water before it's safe to drink. Gotta love rural Ecuador!   


Story Notes: 

* * *

He'd known that Ray would be upset with him, but the forklift had been headed right for them, and the piles of dirty laundry had been just enough of a cushion to prevent serious injury to Ray or himself. As soon as the danger was over he'd overpowered the angry driver and arrested him. 

Ray had managed to keep remarkably calm until they were back at their apartment, and he went into the bedroom. to change. Ray had followed him and spotted the bruises already forming around his ribcage. That was when he'd lost the pretense of calmness. 

"Dear God, Benny. Why did you jump on that forklift? You could have gotten yourself killed . . . " 

Seven minutes later he was still going, barely pausing to breathe. A personal best for Ray, Fraser calculated. 

He considered interrupting Ray to tell him, but curiosity suggested he allowed Ray to finish when he was ready, to see if the record could be stretched even further. He tightened his control over his facial muscles so as to not reveal his thoughts to Ray. 

"Benny, are you listening to me?" 

"Of course, Ray. Although I'm not sure that your landing in the pile of dirty diapers could be directly considered the fault of the company, even though they were the ones who fired Mr. Clayderman, prompting his plan for revenge." 

"Why not? Someone gotta pay for my new suit. And we did save Mr. Alexander." 

"Well Ray, you see the probability of your particular pile being the one from the Tiny Tots Day Care Center . . . " 

Ray listened as Fraser began his explanation, keeping the proper frown on his face. He'd known that he would end up ruining another suit, and the one he'd lost had been a birthday present from Maria and Tony, and therefore totally worth the loss. 

He couldn't let the ruin of yet another suit just pass by, however, and he could listen to Benny recite the phone book, especially when he'd taken off his shirt and had yet to replace it with a clean one. 

They went back and forth this way until they were both undressed fully, and then they headed into the shower, together, continuing their argument as they soaped each other's backs. Finally clean, they redressed and made dinner still debating just what had occurred and whose fault it might be. 

An evening well spent, they both thought. 

* * *

End del dicho al hecho (from said to done) by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
